bloons_tdxfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloons
'Overview' Bloons are the largest part of the game - they're the enemy (if you dont know that, then you're a meepyglobix). The player's objective is to prevent them from clearing the path. 'Regular Bloons' 'Red' One hit to pop. Slow. RBE - 1 'Blue' One hit to pop. Faster than Red. Becomes a red when popped. RBE - 2 'Green' One hit to pop. Faster than Blue. Becomes a blue when popped. RBE - 3 'Yellow' One hit to pop. Faster than Green. Becomes a green when popped. RBE - 4 'Pink' One hit to pop. Fastest unmodified bloon in the game. Becomes a yellow when popped. RBE - 5 'Black' One hit to pop. About as fast as Blue. Becomes two Pinks when popped. RBE - 11 'White' One hit to pop. Slightly faster than Blacks - about Green speed. Becomes two pinks when popped. RBE - 11 'Zebra' One hit to pop. As fast as Greens. Becomes one Black, one White, when popped. RBE - 23 'Rainbow' One hit to pop. As fast as Yellows. Drops two Zebras when popped. RBE - 47 'Ceramic' 10 hits to pop. As fast as Yellows. Drops two Rainbows when popped. RBE - 104 'Brick' 30 hits to pop. As fast as Greens. Drops two Ceramics when popped. RBE - 238 'Bloon Modifiers' Bloon Modifiers are special layers that most bloons can get, making them harder to pop. Some of the modifiers can be stacked (for instance, you can have a lead camo bloon) The modifications don't contribute to the amount of lives lost, except Splitting Bloons. 'Splitting Bloons' Splitting bloons pop into 3 of their counterparts, and are slightly faster than normal: * Orange pops to 3 Reds (RBE: 4) * Cyan pops to 3 Blues (RBE: 7) * Lime pops to 3 Greens (RBE: 10) * Gold pops to 3 Yellows (RBE: 13) * Purple pops to 3 Pinks (RBE: 16) * Shiny Rainbow pops to 3 Rainbows (RBE: 142) 'Tattered Bloons' Tattered Bloons have double the speed, though the property is lost after a single layer is popped. Tattered Splitting Pink Bloons are the fastest bloons in the whole game. 'Shielded Bloons' Shields absorb damage and protect bloons from status effects until enough damage is dealt to remove them. Shielded Bloons are completely immune to explosions, glue (unless it's a direct shot) and freezing (snowballs can pop the layer). 4L Monkey Villages (M.I.B.) do not bypass the immunities of shields. Shielded ZOMG is currently the strongest bloon in the game. 'Regen Bloons' Regen Bloons are heart-shaped bloons that regenerate a layer every second up to whatever color they entered the level as. Note that if a regen bloon pops through any layer that becomes more than one bloon (E.G. a white popping into 2 pinks), each of the damaged bloons can regen back to full health (and split further when damaged again), drastically increasing the total RBE for the round. Glue Gunners that have only the basic level of corrosion are particulary dangerous for this, as theyit pop regens at almost the exact same speed as they heal. 'Camo Bloons' Camo Bloons can not be targeted or damaged by towers without camo detection. Most towers have at least one upgrade path that provides camo detection; barring that, you can grant camo detection via a 3L Monkey Village, or you can remove the camo modifier with 3M Monkey Submarines or 3R Monkey Engineers. 'Lead Bloons' Lead Bloons are immune to anything sharp, (darts, tacks, blades, shurikens, barbed darts, nails, grapes, road spikes, charge tower projectiles before tier 2, boomerangs, etc). You can grant lead popping ability to towers that otherwise lack it via a 4L Monkey Village. 'Static Bloons' Static Bloons are shielded bloons that periodically stun nearby towers. 'MOAB-class Bloons' MOAB-class Bloons are bloons that require more than 50 hits to pop their layer. MOAB-class bloons are immune to most status effects. There are upgrades on some towers that do extra damage to the MOAB layer. 'Mini MOAB' 75 hits to pop. Drops 4 Ceramic bloons when popped. RBE- 491 'Massive Ornary Air Blimp (MOAB)' 300 hits to pop. Drops 4 Brick bloons when popped. RBE- 1252 'Brutal Flying Behemoth (BFB)' 900 hits to pop. Drops 4 MOABs when popped. RBE- 5908 'Zeppelin of Mighty Gargantuaness (ZOMG)' 4000 hits to pop. Drops 4 BFBs when popped. RBE- 27632 'Hard Titanium Aircraft (HTA)' 60 hits to pop. However, can only be damaged by attacks with at least 10 popping power. Drops 4 Shielded Rainbow bloons when popped. RBE- 308 'Big Rubbery Carrier (BRC)' 500 hits to pop. Drops 8 Mini MOABs when popped. RBE- 4428 'Dark Dirigible Titan (DDT)' 303 hits to pop. Moves with the speed of a Pink Bloon. Has the properties of a MOAB and a camo-lead bloon, just like Bloons Monkey City. Drops 6 Camo Regen Tattered Brick bloons when popped. RBE- 927 'Lightning Powered Zepplin (LPZ)' Has a static shield and stuns towers. 500 hits to remove the shield, 300 hits to pop afterwards. After losing its shield, the LPZ will speed up. Drops 10 Static Ceramic bloons when popped. RBE- 2090 'Bounty Bloons' Bounty Bloons are a feature from 1.2. They are incredibly strong and take many hits to kill. Each bounty bloon has 4 stages, you get to the higher stages by defeating the previous stage. Each stage increases in difficulty and gives higher rewards. The difficulties are marked Low, Medium, Moderately High ,High, Very High & Impoppable. Comic Sans is for annoying. A bounty bloon level will autostart. Big Bully Bloon There are 5 types of BBBs, each bloon takes away an amount of lives that its corresponding bloon (Red-1, Blue-2, Green-3, Yellow-4 & Pink-5) does, & takes away one more life for every time it leaks. Each BBB has more HP- from Red being lowest to Pink. It speeds up when it is attacked - more attacks = more speed. Appears in Monkey Meadows. * Stage 1 "Big Bully Bloon"- One pink BBB. * Stage 2 "Big Bully Family"- One of each BBB. * Stage 3 "Big Rage Bloon"- One of each BBB. Pink glows red, now has a rapid stunning projectile. * Stage 4 "Big Bully Rage"- One of each BBB, except there are 2 pinks, both of them shoot the rapid stunning projectile. One of the pinks has a devil aura, and he has more HP & an AOE stunning attack that activates with each hit he takes. UFO Bloon Erratically crosses the screen at a random speed. While on-screen, it steals your money at an increasing rate - the longer it is on-screen, the faster you will lose money. Appears in Bloon Oasis. * Stage 1 "UFO Bloon"- A single UFO. * Stage 2 "UFO Squad"- 5 UFOs, one of them has a blue aura that has extra HP and absorbs projectiles. * Stage 3 "UFO Cluster"- 8 UFOs that spawn in a flower shape from the center. 4 are blue aura'd & 4 are yellow, which move & drain money faster. * Stage 4 "UFO Mothership"- At first, it starts out with the UFO Cluster formation. After that, it spawns a giant pink UFO with a lot of HP that drains money (but not as fast) and spawns a lot of pink UFOs that slowly drain lives, which will keep spawning until you win by defeating the mothership. Blooming Bloon A Bloon that looks like a flower. Appears in Autumn Acres. * Stage 1 "Blooming Bloon"- The Blooming Bloon suddenly appears out of the ground and shoots clusters of bloons that will lose some lives if they leave the map. Then it moves to another location and does it again. * Stage 2 "Gardening Bloon"- Before the Blooming Bloon Spawns, It will spawn multiple weaker versions of itself at certain rounds. * Stage 3 ""-The Blooming Bloon now becomes a venus flytrap that will eat your towers instead of shooting bloons. * Stage 4 "Earth Spirit"- The Blooming Bloon is now twice it's size and has colorful petals, it now shoots extremely massive clusters of bloons from tattered yellows to splitting rainbows. leaking all this will make you automatically lose Clown Bloon Moves horizontally across the track, has some tricks that make the game harder, along with a lot of HP. Appears in Omega River. * Stage 1 "Clown Bloon"- Spawns poppable orbs that teleport bloons further along the track, the more orbs, the further the teleportation. * Stage 2 "Joker Bloon"- Along with the Clown Bloon now comes the Joker Bloon, he does the same as the Clown Bloon and has more HP. It also spawns poppable bombs that are like the orbs, but have more HP and a bigger teleportation effect. Along with that, it causes the path of the bloons to change to a path of a random map every 30 seconds. * Stage 3 "Demon Clown"- This bloon replaces the Joker Bloon, he has much more HP and doubles his abilities. E.g. it can spawn orbs, then teleport bloons; it can spawn bombs twice; it can teleport twice; exc. * Stage 4 "Rubber Terror"- A faster & bulkier version of the Demon Clown. Spawns in Pac-Man shaped poppable projectiles that stun nearby towers. Mighty MOAB The slowest moving bloon in the game. It sends out Mini MOABs every couple of seconds. Appears in Monkey Fort. * Stage 1 "Mighty Moab"- A single Mighty MOAB. * Stage 2 "Mighty Moab MK II"- Now sends MOABs & shielded Mini MOABs along with normal Mini MOABs. * Stage 3 "Mighty Fist"- Now has a slow moving fist projectile that stuns any tower that touches it. * Stage 4 "Mightiest Moab"- Now has a red tint that gives him more HP. Super Bloon Erratically crosses the screen horizontally at a random speed. Fires projectiles like those from a Super Monkey, which stun towers.Takes away lives each times he passes the screen. Appears in Swamp Spirals. * Stage 1 "Super Bloon"- A single Super Bloon shoots stunning darts forwards. * Stage 2 "Super Duper Bloon"- Now shoots 2 lasers that double the stun time. It now takes away 4 lives instead of 3. * Stage 3 "Super Villain Bloon"- Now shoots plasma balls that have a longer stun. * Stage 4 "Super Bloon 2"- Now uses a ray of doom for a stunning projectile, which means you'll get stunned longer. He will take away more lives the longer he's on screen. After popping him, another bloon comes out, which follows the track, he also has a ray of doom that he aims at the closest tower to stun it. He has much less HP than the 1st super. Horror Bloon This bloon stands in the middle of the map, if not popped fast enough a variety of stuff can happen. Appears in The Depths. * Stage 1 "Horror Bloon"- 2 Horror Bloons that stand idle in the center from round 1. If it takes you enough time, a spotlight effect will happen (from the special mission). * Stage 2 "Darkness Bloon"- Now there are 4 Horror Bloons in the middle. After a certain round the 2 outer Horror Bloons spawn on the 2 tracks with the amount of HP you dealt them. * Stage 3 "Demonic Bloon"- The 2 inner Horror Bloons now have a single target projectile that stun a tower. * Stage 4 "True Horror"- There's now another Horror Bloon added that blocks the middle rock so you cant place towers on it. Also this bloons has a lot more HP than the other HBs. The Mother A MOAB lookalike flies around the map and spawns alien bloons. Stuns all towers every minute or so. Appears in Minecarts. * Stage 1 "The Mother"- A single Mother Bloon, spawns alien bloons that take away 10 lives when leaked. * Stage 2 "The Queen"- Gotten much bigger with more HP. Now spawn in cyclops bloons wherever The Queen's at that slowly gravitate towards the exit. * Stage 3 "Monster Mom"- Reverts to its original size & doesn't spawn cyclops bloons. However, it became darker and now rearranges all your towers randomly every 2 minutes. * Stage 4 "Monster Queen"- Stage 3 but with the Queen Bloon. Track Crawler A spider-like and MOAB-like bounty that slowly goes to the exit (skips the track) and spits webs on towers and stunning them. Appears in Bloon Circles X. * Stage 1 "Track Crawler"- * Stage 2 ""- * Stage 3 ""- * Stage 4 ""- Annoying Bloon The Annoying Bloon moves along the track and drains lives very quickly. Appears in Shade Woods. * Stage 1 "Annoying Bloon"- A single Annoying Bloon. * Stage 2 "Irritating Bloon"- The Irritating Bloon regenerates his HP very quickly. * Stage 3 "Frustrating Bloon"- At first, 3 Frustrating Bloons spawn & these have the properties of a DDT, you lose 15 lives for each one leaking. After those, an Irritating Bloon comes up. * Stage 4 "4 Letter Word Bloon"- Just like stage 3, but instead of an Irritating Bloon, a giant Annoying Bloon with a ton of HP comes in and drains lives a lot more.Category:MechanicsCategory:Browse